


hot for teacher

by thebesttempinchiswick



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Crack, F/M, NSFW, Set during season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebesttempinchiswick/pseuds/thebesttempinchiswick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose gets back to her original universe and begins investigating some abnormalities at a local high school. The Doctor starts teaching physics there as a cover for investigating the same thing. They meet and decide to have a little fun. Complete and utter crack. *EXPLICIT NSFW*</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot for teacher

She had been back in her correct universe for about three weeks when she caught wind of suspicious energy spikes at a local high school. She figured it wouldn’t take long for her to solve, and maybe even less time for the Doctor to hear about it, and so she made sure that one of the English teachers won the lottery out of the blue. Not hard to pull off with a handy Vortex Manipulator, and then all she had to do was con her way into the post. It was sort of fun, despite having a job to do. At least this time, she wasn’t a dinner lady.

By her second week working there, she had the possible culprit down to two people, a maths teacher or the dean of students. When she came in one morning, the news was all over the school. Almost every student was gossiping about the new physics teacher. She heard the words “Mr. Perfect Hair” more times on the way to her room than she had the entire time Mickey had been travelling with them, and not once quite as sarcastic. First period was her free hour, and so she went and sat in the back of the classroom to get her own look at Mr. Gorgeous.

 

He burst into the room in a whirl of noise and pinstripes. He came in through a back door, next to the desk, and put a stack of books down on it with a thump and a few scattered papers. He picked his glasses up and put them on, twirling on his heel as he did so. He started in just as the bell rang, going off about something physics related, as was to be expected. Her small smile grew bigger and bigger as she listened to the sound of his voice. His rambling was a familiar tune. Sometimes it was an amphetamine, and other times a lullaby. She had heard it so many times that she didn't even have to listen to the words, just the inflection. Right now, he just wanted to draw attention to himself. When doesn't he, she thought.

 

He was facing the class now, still talking, but scanning the rows of students. Her heart beat faster as his eyes landed on her. As soon as they did, she knew she had hit the jackpot. His voice trailed off, and he stared at her, stunned.

 

"Now that's not a very good way to end a lecture, is it?" She said, wrinkling her nose in mock distaste. "I wanted to know a little more."

 

He was standing in front of her now, having crossed the room to her table. His hands were in the pockets of his suit, and he walked with the same, lazy tomcat gait that she remembered.

"Well, it seems that the topic has changed to chemistry."

 

She snorted. She started laughing, and it went on until she was gasping for breath. She was red in the face when she continued.

"Did you actually try to use that pickup line on me?"

 

"I did. And I'm never saying it again. If, of course, this is even real, and I haven't hit my head very badly somewhere."

 

She almost started laughing again. "Well this is real, unless I've hit my head too." She said, grinning.

 

"We could just both be mad." He quipped.

 

"Mad as hatters." She retorted. "We probably are, after all."

 

"Aha! But if we were mad, that pickup line probably would've worked."

 

"Who says it didn't ?" She replied coyly. "I don't recall anyone doing so."

 

"Funny thing, I don't either." He was leaning over her now, both hands on the desk in front of her. Her elbow rested on the table, with her hand supporting her chin, so she was looking up at him. His dark eyes were positively smoldering. She felt herself flush gazing up at their intensity. As if they weren't enough, his bottom lip was seemingly centimeters from hers, so close she could've felt his breath. It was making her head fuzzy in a pleasant sort of way. She knew it was affecting him too. She could see his eyelids lower behind his glasses. He swallowed thickly. "This is going to be a very long class period, isn't it?"

>

 

"Class period? Aren't there six today?" She answered.

 

His eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

 

"Ah, ah." She wagged her finger, in mocking chastisement. "No shrugging off responsibilities for this kind of thing. What sort of example are you setting."

 

"Says the one teasing me like this. You're no better than I am!" He said, wagging his finger back at her.

 

She folded her arms and put on her best teacher face. "Well, maybe I have a free lunch today."

 

"Maybe?" He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

 

She grinned again. "If you behave."

 

"Who, me? I can behave. I can behave very well, thank you very much. Now, to continue with the class." He launched right back into the lecture he had been giving before.

 

The class watched for the next hour as he talked physics to them, and was surprised by how often Rose cut in with something he had left out.

 

Every time she knew something, he grinned a little more. She took notice after he looked surprised the first few times.

"What? I didn't just sit on my arse while I was gone. I studied quantum and temporal physics."

 

"Did you now?"

 

"Knew more than some of my professors." She said with a smile. He beamed at her.

 

"Knew you could do it. Didn't I always say you were brilliant?"

>

 

The class filed out at the end of the hour, unsure of what they had just witnessed.

 

"I have to go, that was my free period."

 

"So I take it you're here to investigate as well?"

 

"Yeah, I am."

 

"Will I see you at lunch then?" He asked hopefully.

 

She have a small laugh. "I promise."

 

He leaned toward her and cupped her cheek. Once again, she was staring straight into two smoldering brown eyes, like shots of espresso. He was equally trapped in hers, chocolate brown with flecks of gold. It almost reminded him of their first kiss, when they had been glowing golden with the light of time. Without thinking, he leaned down and brushed their lips together. He felt her give way and let him in.

 

She was so soft, and she tasted like home. Like raspberry and honey and tea and every nameless flavor or scent that came and went with her. Oh, how he had missed this. She was wrapped up in his warmth, for he smelled like old books and mint and a thousand other things that she just called Doctor. His breath was in her mouth and she couldn't help but feel that this was how it was supposed to be.

 

They were cut short by the bell.

>

 

Two more class periods drifted lazily by. Martha, posing as his TA, came in for the second one, right before lunch. She noticed how absent minded and jumpy he was, but she waited until class was over to ask him if anything was wrong.

 

"Me? I've never been better!" He replied, before sprinting down the hall. "I'll see you in a bit! There's someone I want you to meet later!" He called back to her.

>

 

He got to her room out of breath, but managed to keep cool and walk in like an adult.

 

"Knock knock." He said as he stood in the entryway.

 

Her face lit up in a smile, and he crossed the room to her. He wasted no time in sealing his lips against hers once more. Her breath came in pants, short and quick, hot on his tongue. She parted her lips and he drew her tongue into his mouth, tasting her, trying to get her as close to him as possible. He leaned back against the desk and circled his arms around her waist, pulling her hips closer to his. Her hands traced the plains of his chest and circled up around his neck and into his hair. She broke away for breath, and his lips found her neck and her shoulder.

 

"TARDIS?" She panted.

 

"TARDIS." He agreed.

>

 

They barely made it to the bedroom. It had stopped being "his" bedroom and had become "the" bedroom a little while before they were separated. She tore away his shirt as they made their way to the bed. He unclasped her bra and slid if off of her arms, focusing his attention on her breasts. She buried her fingers in his hair as her licked and sucked at one, while massaging the other. He took her nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. He then did the same to the other. He moved his hand down her leg and cupped her arse through her slacks. She undid the zipper on them and slid them off of her legs, and started in on his. She left the tie on his chest and used it to pull him towards her.

 

She lay flat on her back as his hands slid her panties off. His mouth worked hers as his nimble fingers found their way to her curls, already dripping in anticipation of him. She moaned and gasped as they rubbed against her clit and into her folds, but it wouldn't last long. She began to whine as the ache between her thighs grew ever stronger.

 

"Mhmm... What is it, love?" He asked in a husky voice that made her shiver under him.

 

"I- I need-"

 

"What do you need?"

 

"I need you! Please!"

 

He couldn't take it any longer either. He needed to get inside her just as badly as she needed him there. He thrust upward into her, slowly at first, giving her time to adjust. Then, he began to go faster and faster, so that she was screaming his name.

 

"Oh god! I'm close, I'm-"

And with that, she was gone. He came seconds after her. He rolled to the side, laying down next to her, and she laid on top of him, running a hand through his hair and burying her nose into the crook of his neck.

 

"You're not getting away from me that easily." She said.

He smiled, and pulled her closer to him. He could smell her hair, soft floral notes drifting up to greet him. She always did smell lovely.

 

>

 

“So, I take it you’re here for the same reason I am?” Asked Rose. They had been laying in the TARDIS together for about two hours. Neither one really wanted to get up and go teach again.

“Yup” said the Doctor, popping the “p”.

 

“Are you with someone?”  
“Yeah. Her name’s Martha, and I’m surprised she hasn’t come beating down the doors yet.”

That made Rose laugh. “What’s she like?”

“NIce girl. Med student, met her in a hospital. She helped me save everyone from a blood sucking alien, and I gave her a trip in return.”  
“Just one trip?” asked Rose, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, it’s sort of been a long one.”

“Speaking of which, we should get back eventually.” Said Rose with a mock sigh. Lazily, she began to stretch and slip out of the sheets. She got just far enough that they slipped off of her torso and clung to her legs before the Doctor decided he’d rather stay there, and playfully threw his arms around her hips and pulled her on top of him again, dragging the duvet over them both.

 

“Nutter.” she giggled, turning over to bury her nose into his neck.

“I love you.” He said as he held her close to him.

She shot up, resting on his chest, her face just barely above his. “What?”  
“You heard me.” He smiled, lazy and sated. “Rose Tyler, I love you.”

She smiled at him, the megawatt grin he remembered. She positively sparkled.

“I love you too.”

~fin~


End file.
